


Smoke you 'til i'm dying

by frogstack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, don't do drugs, teens smonking wheat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogstack/pseuds/frogstack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kankuro is the puppetmaster who cursed Shikamaru's dick. For my lovely friend Star ☆</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke you 'til i'm dying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star/gifts).



At first, Shikamaru wasn’t particularly inclined take up the quiet, heavily tattooed puppeteer who sat at the back of his Calculus class on his smoking offer, but being himself, and the date being April 20th, he couldn’t pass up the golden opportunity of pot he didn’t have to pay for.

He found himself seated on the floor in an unfamiliar basement, legs splayed out and overlapping Kankuro’s. He felt oddly relaxed, he mused, the joint held to his lips. Normally, smoking with anyone he wasn’t close to was an anxiety-inducing experience to say the very least. 

He just wished he could stop making eye contact with the grotesque wooden devil across the room. He could’ve sworn its eyes had just moved. 

“You checking out my baby?”

It took Shikamaru a moment to process the other boy’s words. “Your....baby.”

“Yeah, Karasu, my baby. No need to be afraid of him. He’s cool.”

Shikamaru’s eyes widened about as much as they could in his current state, his eyebrows inching up his forehead. He didn’t want to express his discomfort verbally, unsure of how Kankuro would react. Would the guy get violently defensive of his puppets? It definitely seemed like a possibility, and Shikamaru wasn’t in the mood to risk it.

“Uh, okay,” he said, noting that at some point, the joint had passed from his hand to Kankuro’s.

His older classmate smirked at him, catalyzing an odd twisting sensation in his gut. Looking past his odd makeup choices, Kankuro definitely wasn’t unattractive.

Shikamaru couldn’t _believe_ that thought had just crossed his mind.

His thoughts still hung confused in his fogged-over brain when he was pulled out of them by a sudden change in position from Kankuro, who had extracted himself from beneath Shikamaru’s legs. In a manner that was almost graceful, he removed the joint from his lips and held it delicately between two fingers as he leaned over Shikamaru’s slumped form. His hand rested on Shikamaru’s thigh as he closed the distance between them, and - wait, were they about to kiss? Shikamaru had played out a variety of scenarios and paths this encounter could have taken beforehand, but this certainly hadn’t been one of them. 

He was _not_ prepared.

He hadn’t even known Kankuro was into guys; as a matter of fact, the possibility of the incomprehensible older boy having any sort of sexual orientation hadn’t occurred to him. He seemed to exist on some alternate plane beyond any experience of human feeling.

It took Shikamaru a moment to realize Kankuro was giving him an incredibly confused, even frustrated look. Suddenly, a thick cloud of smoke was being coughed into his face, blurring his vision and forcing tears out of the corners of his eyes. 

“What the -”

“What the hell, dude. I was trying to shotgun you, did you not catch that?”

Oh. _That would explain a lot_ , Shikamaru thought, though it didn’t quite cover the hand that still rested gently on his thigh.

“I thought we were gonna kiss,” Shikamaru said dumbly, his mouth slightly agape. He let out a cough, and _shit_ , why did he say that?

Kankuro let out a brief, barking laugh, and cleared his throat before leaning in again. “I mean, I wouldn’t have been opposed. Just didn’t know this was a date.”

“I mean, I. It’s, not, uh -”

Shikamaru was quickly shut up by the pressure of Kankuro’s mouth against his. He didn’t have time to close his eyes or make sure his kissing technique was on par.

And he was locking eyes with that damned puppet again.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as part of some fic requests i took on tumblr (@gayhellchild) to try and get myself back into writing regularly again. senior year has been hell on earth but is finally coming to a close, phew


End file.
